Hunger Games read Percy Jackson Myth
by Demi-godDaughterofApollo
Summary: Hunger Games characters read Percy Jackson. Flames will be used to make smoke signals. R and R or Read and Review. Peace, Hugs, Pizza, and Kittens. Rated K just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**I have a voter! Thank you for everything Soozin Hevincarrr for voting on my poll! It is still open but this time it will be for the next story so thank you all very much for seeing my other stories I hope you like this one. It is the hunger games characters reading the Percy Jackson Myth!**

**Chapter 1:**

Katniss, Peeta, and Gale were walking together through District 12. It was after the war and Gale had decided to come visit his old home. They were walking towards the town square deciding to do some shopping for them when right before Katniss appears 7 books. Just like magic.

Katniss leans down and picks them up. On top of the books was a note that all three read together. It said:

_Hi Katniss, Peeta, and Gale,_

_I'm someone that you will never know because I don't live in this world. These 7 books and soon to be three more all follow the tale of a hero in my world. His name is Percy Jackson. Do not tell anyone about the books because other people will come to read them eventually. I will make sure of it. Happy reading!_

_Yours truly,_

_The greatest 'person' of music and poetry!_

(**A/N this is Apollo who wrote this so if you didn't figure that out there is the person but these three and the others won't know that until they guess**)

"Well, I guess we read the books. Lets read them in the meadow." Gale says.

They all nod their heads and walk towards the meadow.

"I'll read first! **Percy Jackson and the Olympians: The Lightning Thief**." Begins Gale, "**Chapter 1**"

**Ok the next chapter will be the first chapter of the book. All I need is one review to continue. Tell me who you want to appear I n the story and when through review! Peace, Hugs, Pizza, and Kittens.**


	2. Chapter 1 part 1

**Thank You all for reviewing! This is the Hunger Games reading Percy Jackson and Percy Jackson characters might pop up in this. Review and tell me who you would like to be a character in my story and when. Thank you all and here is the first chapter!**

"**I accidently vaporize my pre-algebra teacher" **Gale read.

**Look, I didn't want to be a half-blood**

What's a half blood? Peeta asked.

Maybe its some kind of mutant the capitol has. Gale replied.

But the person who sent these books said that these people are from a different world. They might not have the capitol ruling over them. They might be something else like what the capitol would create but there not evil and the capitol didn't create them. Katniss said thoughtfully.

Lets keep reading then. Peeta replied.

**If your reading this because you think you might be one, my advice is: close this book right now. Believe whatever lie your mom or dad told you about your birth, and try to lead a normal life.**

Why would your parents lie about your birth? Katniss asked.

Maybe to keep them from harm like the paragraph implies. It seems like their world is darker than ours. Peeta says. Gale starts reading again.

**Being a half blood is dangerous. It's scary. Most of the time it gets you killed in painful nasty ways.**

Painful nasty ways! Katniss screaches. That seems as horrible to her as Rue getting killed timsed by 5.

Gale continues to read because he wants to get this chapter over with.

**If you're a normal kid, reading this because you think it's fiction, great. Read on. I envy you for being able to believe none of this ever happened.**

Ther was a moment of silence because they weren't half bloods or normal people. They weren't even from the same planet apperantly but they felt like they were just regular ingsignifficant people compared to this kid. Gale read on a fter the moment of silence.

**But if you recognize your self in these pages-if you feel something stiring inside-stop reading immediately. You might be one of us. And once you know that, it's only a matter of time before **_**they**_** sense it too, and they'll come for you.**

Who will come? Peeta asked.

Maybe they are like the capitols pets. The ones that are in the Hunger Games that try to kill you. Katniss says. Gale reads on.

**Don't say I didn't warn you.**

**My name is Percy Jackson.**

**I'm twelve years old. Until a few months ago, I was a boarding student at Yancy academy,**

What's Yancy Academy? Katniss asked.

It says right here. Gale said and then read.

**A private school for troubled kids in upstate New York.**

Oh. Katniss said and then asked, Where is New York?

I believe New York used to be a town like District twelve is without the fence and other stuff back when the Capitol wasn't here. Gale answered.

**Am I a troubled kid?**

**Yeah you could say that.**

Whats a troubled kid? Gale asked inturupting his reading to ask the question.

A kid who does bad things or is trouble. Peeta replies.

Gale reads on while nodding at the response. To him it made sense.

**I could start at any point in my short miserable life to prove it, but things really started going bad last May, when our sixth-grade class took a field trip to Manhattan-twenty eight mental-case kids and two teachers on a yellow school bus, **

What's a school bus? Katniss asked.

The other two shrugged their sholders and Gale continued.

**heading to the Metropolitan Museum or Art to look at ancient Greek and Roman stuff.**

Ancient Greek and Roman stuff? I never knew about the ancient Greeks and Romans. Gale said. He was now very into history and hadn't come across these ancient civilizations. He continued though before anyon could comment.

**I know-it sounds like torture.**

**Most Yancy field trips were. **

What's a field trip? Peeta asked.

It's when you get out of doing something regularly done and get to have some fun or just get to be doing something else. They are usually done in school or at works places. Katniss replied. Gale read on.

**But Mr. Brunner, our Latin teacher, was leading this trip, so I had hopes. Mr. Brunner was this middle-aged guy in a motorized wheelchair. He had thinning hair and a scruffy beard and a frayed tweed jacket, which always smelled like coffee. You wouldn't think he'd be cool, but he told stories and jokes and let us play games in class.**

I wonder what kind of games? Katniss asked. She only knew about hunting games. No one knew so Gale read again.

**He also had this awesome collection of Roman armor and weapons, so he was the only teacher whose class didn't put me to sleep.**

The capitol would take all of the armor and weapons if they knew he had them! Gale said surprised but remembered that this is someplace else and the capitol was over run so they had no more capitol. He read again quickly so no one would correct him.

**I hoped this trip would be okay. At least, I hoped for once I wouldn't get in trouble. **

**Boy was I wrong.**

Forshadowing! This doesn't sound good. Katniss said shaking her head. The other two agreed and Gale started up again.

**See, bad things happen to me on field trips. Like at my fifth-grade school, when we went to the Saratoga battlefield, I had this accident with a revolutionary war cannon. I wasn't aiming for the school bus, but of coarse I got expelled anyway.**

Wow! That is a huge deal. How did he get out of it? Peeta asked looking slightly amused. Gale and Katniss shrugged and Gale read.

**And before that, at my fourth-grade school, when we took a behind the scenes tour of the Marine World shark pool, I sort of hit the wrong lever on the catwalk and out class took an unplanned swim.**

Well he really does have bad luck. I wonder if he'd be picked for the hunger games when he is twelve if this bad streak continued. Katniss questioned. No body heard the last part because they were on the grass laughing. Gale read when he stopped and took a deep breath.

**And the time before that… Well you get the idea.**

Yep! We do! Peeta exclaimed.

**This trip I was determined to be good.**

**All the way into the city, I put up with Nancy Bobofit, the freckly, redheaded kleptomaniac girl, hitting my best friend Grover in the back of the head with chunks of peanut butter-and-ketchup sandwich.**

That is gross! Katniss yelled. She was outraged that this person was doing this to someone else. It was horrible hearing this and knowing she could do nothing about it.

Peeta tried to calm her down while Gale kept reading.

**He had some kind of muscualar disease in his legs.**

Poor boy. Katniss thought.

**He walked funny, like every step hurt him, but don't let that fool you. You should've seen him run when it was enchilada day in the cafeteria. Anyway, Nancy Bobofit was throwing wads of sandwich that stuck in his curly brown hair, and she knew I could't do anything back to her because I was already on probation. The headmaster had threatened me with death,**

HE WHAT! Yelled Peeta. Wasn't there already to much death in the world without this and why would a head master try to kill a student! It was just plain wrong.

Well, can we please just finish this book without interrupting every other sentence? Asked Gale. He was really tired of the interuptions. With the way they were going they'd be here all day if this kep up. The two of them nodded their heads and Gale continued.

**with in-school suspension if anything bad, embarrassing, or even mildly entertaining happened on this trip.**

Peeta looked sheepishly about himself. Not meating anybodies gaze.

**Grover tried to calm me down. 'It's okay. I like peanut butter.'**

Yes but do you like ketchup. Katniss mumbled under her breath.

**He dodged another piece of Nancy's lunch. 'You're already on probation,' he reminded me. 'You know you'll get blamed if anything happens.' Looking back on it, I wish I would have decked Nancy Bobofit right then and there. In-school suspension would have been nothing compared to the mess I was about to get myself into.**

A bit of forshadowing. This doesn't sound good. Gale said thoughtfully, wondering what would happen.

**Mr. Brunner led the museum tour. He gathered us around a thirteen-foot-tall stone column with a big spinx on top, and started telling us how it was a grve marker, a stele, for a girl about our age. He told us about the carvings on the sides. I was trying to listen to what he had to say, because it was kind of interesting, but everybody around mewas talking and every time I told them to shut up, the other teacher chaperone, Mrs. Dodds, would give me the evil eye.**

She doesn't seem like a good teacher then and she just seems evil to. Katniss broke in. She had to get this off her chest. The other two nodded their heads in a greament. Gale read again,

**Mrs. Dodds was this little math teacher from Georgia who always wore a black leather jacket, even though she was fifty years old. She looked mean enough to ride a Harley right into your locker.**

What's a Harley? Peeta asked and Gale replied, a bike that runs on what the capitol trains run on. Not as fast though.

**She had come to Yancy halfway through the year, when our last mth teacher had a nervous breakdown. **

I wonder what from? Katniss thought.

**From her fist day, Mrs. Dodds loved Nancy Bobofit and figured I was devil spawn. **

I don't think he'd be that evil. Gale spoke. The other didn't think so either.

**She would point her crooked finger at me and say, 'Now, honey,' real sweet, and I kne I was going to get after-shool detention for a month.**

A month! Thts really long. Katniss spoke out. She couldn't imagine that happening.

**One time after, she'd made me erase answers out of old math workbooks until midnight. I told Grover I didn't think Mrs. Dodds**

I didn't know she was married! Katniss says. She flt horrible for the husband.

**was human. He looked at me, real searious, and said , 'You're absoulutly right.**

That makes me think she isn't human. Peeta said scared. All he could think about were those mutts the capitol had sent after him and Katniss while in the hunger games and thought that maybe she was like those mutts in a way.

**Mr. Brunner kept talking about Greek funeral art.**

How nice. Katniss mumbled sarcastically.

**Finally Nancy Bobofit snickered something about a naked guy on the stele, and I turned around and said, 'Will you shut up?' It came out louder than I ment it to.**

The three broke off from the story to laugh for a few minuets. Poor Percy, he said that a little to loud and now the teacher probably heard him and thinks Pery was talking to him.

After they caugh their breath they continued reading.

**The whole Group laughed. Mr. Brunner stopped his story.**

There suspesions were confirmed and they snickered a little bit at this.

'**Mr. Jackson,' he said, 'did you have a comment?'**

**My face was totally red. I said, 'No, sir.'**

**Mr. Brunner pointed to one of the pictures on the stele. 'Perhaps you'll tell us what this picture represents?'**

At least he gets to redeem himself. Thought Peeta.

**I looked at the carving, and felt a flush of relief, because I actually recognize it. 'That's Kronos eating his kids, right?'**

'**Yes,' Mr. Brunner sid, obviously no satisfied. 'And he did this because…'**

'**Well…' I racked my brain trying to remember.**

I hate it hen you have to answer a question and you have to try to remember it but its hard. I've had to do it a few times before and I've always hated it. Katniss said. She really did hate trying to remember something when she wasn't finding anything very quickly.

**;Kronos was the king god, and-'**

'**God?' Mr. Brunner asked.**

'**Titan,' I corrected myself. 'And…he didn't trust his kids,'**

Someone has trust isues. Thought Peeta.

'**who were the gods. So, um. Kronos ate them, right?'**

"What! Who eats their kids!" Katniss exclaiamed.

"Aparently Kronos does." Gale shrugged then read.

'**But his wife hid baby Zues, and gave Kronos a rock to eat instead.'**

So Zues resembles a rock? Peeta asked but only got shrugs before thy continued reading.

'**And later, when Zues grew up, he tricked his dad, Kronos, into barfing up his brothers and sisters-'**

'**Eeew!' said one of the girls behind me.**

All three of them thought the exact same thing, eeew.

'**-and so there was this big fight between the gods and the Titans,' I continued, 'and the gods won.'**

**Some snickers from the group.**

**Behind me, Nancy Bobofit mumbled to a friend, 'Like we're going to use this in real life. Like it's going to say on our job applications. 'Please explain why Kronos ate his kids.'**

If she even can apply for a job. Mumbled Katniss.

'**And why, Mr. Jackson,' said brunner, 'to paraphrase Miss obfit's excellent question, does this matter in real life?'**

'**Busted,' Grover muttered.**

'**Shut up,' Nabcy hissed, her face even brighter red than her hair.**

I'd have liked to have seen that. Gale said out loud. We all snickered at the image.

**At least Nancy got packed, too. Mr. Brunner was the only one who ever caught her saying anything wrong. He had radar ears.**

**I thought about the question, and shrugged. 'I don't know, sir.'**

'**I see.' Mr. Brunner looked disappointed. 'Well, half credit, Mr. Jackson. Zues did indeed feed Kronos a mixture of mustard and wine, which made him disgorge his other five children, who, of course, being immortal gods, had been living and growing up completely undigested in the Titan's stomach.'**

Gross! Katniss yelped. She would hate living like that. In a stomach watching food go by. Yuck!

'**The gods defeated their father, sliced him to pieces with his own scythe, and scattered his remains in Tartarus, the darkest part of the underworld. On that happy note, it's time for lunch. Mrs. Dodds, would you please lead us back outside?'**

How id that happy? Peeta asked. Nobody had an answer.

**The class drifted off, the girls holding their stomachs, the guys pushing each other around and acting like doofuses.**

I wonder if their boys are idiots or are they smart? Gale wondered but continued reading.

**Grover and I were about to follow when Mr. Brunner said, 'Mr. Jackson'**

Trouble. Peeta muttered.

**I knew that was coming.**

**I told Grover to keep going. Then I turned toward Mr. Brunner. 'Sir?'**

**Mr. Brunner had this look that wouldn't let you go- intense brown eyes that could've been a thousand years old and had seen everything.**

Creepy. Katniss said. She shuddered.

'**You must learn the answer to my question,' Mr. Brunner told me.**

'**About the Titans?'**

'**About real life. And how your studies apply to it.' **

Well studies for survival would be nice here. Gale mumbled.

'**Oh' **

'**What you learn from me,' he said, 'is vitally important. I expect you to treat it as such. I will accept only the best from you, Percy Jackson.'**

**I wanted to get angry, this guy pushed me so hard.**

I hate it when people do that to me. Peeta says.

Me to. Katniss says.

**Okay since I haven't updated the next chapter because of all my problems here is the first half. The second will come soon so I hope you enjoy until I finish writing the second half. I do not own PJO or HG. Peace, Hugs, Kittens, and Pizza.**


	3. Chapter 1 part 2

**I mean, sure, it was kind of cool on tournament days, when he dressed up in a suit of Roman armor and shouted: "What ho!'" and challenged us, sword-point against chalk, to run to the board and name every Greek and Roman per-son who had ever lived**

"Lived?" Katniss said.

"That would be really hard." Remarked Peeta.

**and their mother, and what god they worshipped. But Mr. Brunner expected me to be as good as everybody else, despite the fact that I have dyslexia and attention deficit disorder and I had never made above a C- in my life.**

"That would be hard to do. I probably can't do that if I had this stuff." Gale muttered then continued.

**No-he didn't expect me to be as good; he expected me to be better.**

"Better! How can you be better with all that!" Exclaims Peeta.

**And I just couldn't learn all those names and facts, much less spell them correctly.**

"I feel sorry for him." Katniss spoke.

**I mumbled something about trying harder, while Mr. Brunner took one long sad look at the stele, like he'd been at this girl's funeral.**

"That is so sad." Gale said.

**He told me to go outside and eat my lunch.**

**The class gathered on the front steps of the museum, where we could watch the foot traffic along Fifth Avenue.**

**Overhead, a huge storm was brewing, with clouds blacker than I'd ever seen over the city. **

"That would seem scary and ominous." Peeta eerily said.

**I figured maybe it was global warming or something, because the weather all across New York State had been weird since Christmas.**

I wonder why? Thought Gale.

Similar things were going through the other two kids' heads.

**We'd had massive snowstorms, flooding, and wildfires from lightning strikes. I wouldn't have been surprised if this was a hurricane blowing in.**

"Wow. Weird weather." Peeta looks thoughtful when saying that.

"I wonder why it's so bad." Katniss says.

"It seems like their nature is controlled like in the hunger games. It seems just as bad as that." Gale comments.

There are a few moments of silence while they observe the weather in the book.

After a moment they come to a decision to just read to figure it out.

**Nobody else seemed to notice.**

"That's weird. I would have noticed it if I were one of those children." Gale says quietly.

Katniss and Peeta nod. These kids miss a lot of things going on around them it seems.

**Some of the guys were pelting pigeons with Lunchables crackers.**

"What are lunchables?" Peeta asks.

Nobody knows so they just shrug and carry on.

**Nancy Bobofit was trying to pickpocket something from a lady's purse, and, of course, Mrs. Dodds wasn't seeing a thing.**

"Wow. That's and irresponsible teacher." Exclaims Katniss.

Why wasn't the teacher noticing this? The teachers should be doing their jobs not ignoring the kids.

**Grover and I sat on the edge of the fountain, away from the others. We thought that maybe if we did that, everybody wouldn't know we were from that school-the school for loser freaks who couldn't make it elsewhere.**

"It probably didn't work. Gale says.

Peeta looks thoughtful. Maybe these kids did look like they were from a different school, if there was another one their, that is.

**"Detention?" Grover asked.**

**"Nah, " I said. "Not from Brunner. I just wish he'd lay off me sometimes. I mean-I'm not a genius. "**

**Grover didn't say anything for a while. Then, when I thought he was going to give me some deep philosophical comment to make me feel better, he said, "Can I have your apple?"**

Five minuets of laughter went by at that comment. When the three people could finally talk without being winded they continued. Only a few giggles broke in the story.

**I didn't have much of an appetite, so I let him take it. **(Giggle, giggle)

**I watched the stream **(snort)** of cabs going down Fifth Avenue, and thought **(giggle)** about my mom's apartment, only a little ways uptown from where we sat.**

"(Giggle) It's nice to know he (snort giggle) cares about his m (giggle) mom." Katniss says still getting over the apple comment. It had been a while since there was anything funny going on so maybe they laughed more than they should have but they hadn't heard anything funny so, oh well.

**I hadn't seen her since Christmas. I wanted so bad to jump in a taxi and head home. She'd hug me and be glad to see me, but she'd be disappointed, too. She'd send me right back to Yancy, remind me that I had to try harder, even if this was my sixth school in six years and I was probably going to be kicked out again. I wouldn't be able to stand that sad look she'd give me.**

"He cares about his mother and that is a good thing." Peeta says already recovered.

**Mr. Brunner parked his wheelchair at the base of the handicapped ramp. He ate celery while he read a paperback novel. A red umbrella stuck up from the back of his chair, making it look like a motorized cafe table.**

"What's a café?" asked Gale.

Peeta said, "something like a restaurant but more in the feel of a shop." They had a restaurant and café in the capitol so that is how he knew about it.

"It would be so cool if there were motorized café tables!" Katniss says. She remembered the café in the capitol. It would be cool if the tables and chairs moved with you.

**I was about to unwrap my sandwich when Nancy Bobofit appeared in front of me with her ugly friends**

"I wonder if they're all ugly?" Katniss mumbled.

**-I guess she'd gotten tired of stealing from the tourists-and dumped her half-eaten lunch in Grover's lap.**

"Gross! That is so evil! I can't believe she actually did that!" Katniss exclaimed.

"That beep beep beep is beep getting beep beep beep beep it beep." Gale said. The beeps are inappropriate words for children under13 to hear.

**"Oops. " She grinned at me with her crooked teeth. Her freckles were orange, as if somebody had spray- painted her face with liquid Cheetos.**

"What are Cheetos?" Peeta asked. He wanted to know.

"Probably a food that is orange." Katniss said hesitantly. She honestly didn't know what Cheetos were either.

**I tried to stay cool. The school counselor had told me a million times, "Count to ten, get control of your temper."**

"Good advice, but not going to work." Peeta grumbled.

**But I was so mad my mind went blank. A wave roared in my ears.**

**I don't remember touching her, but the next thing I knew, Nancy was sitting on her butt in the fountain, screaming, "Percy pushed me!"**

Katniss starts laughing and Peeta and Gale quickly join in. This happens for another two minuets. She deserved getting wet like that.

**Mrs. Dodds materialized next to us. Some of the kids were whispering: "Did you see-"**

**"-the water-"**

**"-like it grabbed her-"**

Like the water grabbed her? What?

These questions were going through everyone's mind but nobody decided to comment.

**I didn't know what they were talking about. All I knew was that I was in trouble again.**

"Again? Wow, I wonder how many times he's gotten in trouble?" Gale interrupted himself to question that.

The other two shrugged. They didn't know either.

**As soon as Mrs. Dodds was sure poor little Nancy was okay, promising to get her a new shirt at the museum gift shop, etc., etc., Mrs. Dodds turned on me. There was a triumphant fire in her eyes, as if I'd done something she'd been waiting for all semester.**

"That doesn't seem good." Peeta replied. The others looked thoughtful. It didn't seem like a good thing to them either.

**"Now, honey-"** "What's with the honey thing!" Gale asks.

Nobody knows.

**"I know, " I grumbled. "A month erasing workbooks. "** **That wasn't the right thing to say.**

**"Come with me, " Mrs. Dodds said.**

**"Wait!" Grover yelped. "It was me. I pushed her. "**

"That was brave of him. I don't know if I would like to take the blame for that with that teacher." Peeta says.

Katniss nods in agreement while Gale reads on.

**I stared at him, stunned. I couldn't believe he was trying to cover for me. Mrs. Dodds scared Grover to death.**

Even more brave now. Thought Peeta.

**She glared at him so hard his whiskery chin trembled.**

**"I don't think so, Mr. Underwood, " she said.**

**"But-"**

**"You-will-stay-here. "**

**Grover looked at me desperately.**

"I wonder why?" Katniss asks. She looks thoughtful.

"Probably doesn't want his friend to get in trouble." Gale replies though he isn't quite sure.

**"It's okay, man, " I told him. "Thanks for trying. "**

**"Honey, " Mrs. Dodds barked at me. "Now. "**

**Nancy Bobofit smirked.**

Katniss grumbled at this.

**I gave her my deluxe I'll-kill-you-later stare. **

"I wonder how scary it is." Gale spoke. He looked thoughtful.

**Then I turned to face Mrs. Dodds, but she wasn't there. She was standing at the museum entrance, way at the top of the steps, gesturing impatiently at me to come on.**

**How'd she get there so fast?**

That is what all of the people were thinking to.

**I have moments like that a lot, when my brain falls asleep or something, and the next thing I know I've missed something, as if a puzzle piece fell out of the universe and left me staring at the blank place behind it. The school counselor told me this was part of the ADHD, my brain misinterpreting things.**

**I wasn't so sure.**

"Neither are we." Katniss spoke for the whole group.

**I went after Mrs. Dodds.**

**Halfway up the steps, I glanced back at Grover. He was looking pale, cutting his eyes between me and Mr. Brunner, like he wanted Mr. Brunner to notice what was going on, but Mr. Brunner was absorbed in his novel.**

"Wow, another teacher not doing their job." Gale said, interrupting himself.

**I looked back up. Mrs. Dodds had disappeared again. She was now inside the building, at the end of the entrance hall.**

"Either a fast walker or something else." Peeta said now.

**Okay, I thought. She's going to make me buy a new shirt for Nancy at the gift shop.**

**But apparently that wasn't the plan.**

"Uh-oh. I have a bad feeling about this." Peeta remarked again.

**I followed her deeper into the museum. When I finally caught up to her, we were back in the Greek and Roman section.**

**Except for us, the gallery was empty.**

Not good. Thaught Katniss.

**Mrs. Dodds stood with her arms crossed in front of a big marble frieze of the Greek gods. She was making this weird noise in her throat, like growling.**

"What?" Peeta asked. He had a bad feeling now that was getting worse.

**Even without the noise, I would've been nervous. It's weird being alone with a teacher, especially Mrs. Dodds. Something about the way she looked at the frieze, as if she wanted to pulverize it...**

"Bad sign! Get out of there!" Katniss exclaimed.

**"You've been giving us problems, honey, " she said.**

**I did the safe thing. I said, "Yes, ma'am. "**

"It is the safe thing." Grumbled Peeta.

**She tugged on the cuffs of her leather jacket. "Did you really think you would get away with it?"**

**The look in her eyes was beyond mad. It was evil.**

**She's a teacher, I thought nervously. It's not like she's going to hurt me.**

"I hope your right." Mumbled Gale and then he continued.

**I said, "I'll-I'll try harder, ma'am. "**

**Thunder shook the building.**

Scary! Was what went through all the kids minds.

**"We are not fools, Percy Jackson, " Mrs. Dodds said. "It was only a matter of time before we found you out. Confess, and you will suffer less pain. "**

"LESS pain?" Katniss asked confused.

**I didn't know what she was talking about.**

**All I could think of was that the teachers must've found the illegal stash of candy I'd been selling out of my dorm room. Or maybe they'd realized I got my essay on Tom Sawyer from the Internet without ever reading the book and now they were going to take away my grade. Or worse, they were going to make me read the book.**

"Well that was a funny trip to the mind of Percy.

**"Well?" she demanded.**

**"Ma'am, I don't... "**

**"Your time is up, " she hissed.**

Everybody was scared and leaning in to see what would happen.

**Then the weirdest thing happened. Her eyes began to glow like barbecue coals. Her fingers stretched, turning into talons. Her jacket melted into large, leathery wings. She wasn't human. She was a shriveled hag with bat wings and claws and a mouth full of yellow fangs, and she was about to slice me to ribbons.**

"What IS that thing!" Katniss screeched trowing her arms up in the air.

Nobody made a sound otherwise, to scared.

**Then things got even stranger. Mr. Brunner, who'd been out in front of the museum a minute before, wheeled his chair into the doorway of the gallery, holding a pen in his hand.**

**"What ho, Percy!" he shouted, and tossed the pen through the air. Mrs. Dodds lunged at me.**

What can a pen do? Was going threw everyones mind.

**With a yelp, I dodged and felt talons slash the air next to my ear. I snatched the ballpoint pen out of the air, but when it hit my hand, it wasn't a pen anymore. It was a sword-Mr. Brunner's bronze sword, which he always used on tournament day.**

"HOW? How did it turn into a sword." Peeta finally spoke.

No one had the answer.

**Mrs. Dodds spun toward me with a murderous look in her eyes.**

**My knees were jelly. My hands were shaking so bad I almost dropped the sword.**

**She snarled, "Die, honey!"**

"Honey, really?" Gale asked.

**And she flew straight at me.**

**Absolute terror ran through my body. I did the only thing that came naturally: I swung the sword.**

"Yes, swinging a sword comes naturally with terror." Katniss said sarcastically.

**The metal blade hit her shoulder and passed clean through her body as if she were made of water. Hisss!**

**Mrs. Dodds was a sand castle in a power fan. She exploded into yellow powder, vaporized on the spot, leaving nothing but the smell of sulfur and a dying screech and a chill of evil in the air, as if those two glowing red eyes were still watching me. **

"At least its gone. But that is still scary." Peeta said nervously.

The others nodded in agreement.

**I was alone.**

**There was a ballpoint pen in my hand.**

"What?" Gale voiced all their thoughts in that one tiny word.

**Mr. Brunner wasn't there. Nobody was there but me.**

**My hands were still trembling. My lunch must've been contaminated with magic mushroomas or some-thing.**

Magic mushrooms? Thought everybody. "Are those even real?" asked Katniss.

**Had I imagined the whole thing?**

**I went back outside.**

**It had started to rain.**

"Omnious. This doesn't seem so good." Peeta mumbled.

Katniss heard this and nodded her head in agrrement.

Gale never notcided so he was reading during the whole thing.

**Grover was sitting by the fountain, a museum map tented over his head. Nancy Bobofit was still standing there, soaked from her swim in the fountain, grumbling to her ugly friends. When she saw me, she said, "I hope Mrs. Kerr whipped your butt. "**

"Who?" Peeta asks.

Gale smirks.

**I said, "Who?"**

They all burst out laughing for a minuete.

**"Our teacher. Duh!"**

"There's your answer." Gale said trying hard not to laugh.

**I blinked. We had no teacher named Mrs. Kerr. I asked Nancy what she was talking about.**

**She just rolled her eyes and turned away.**

"This is serious. Where is Miss Dodds. What happened?" Katniss interrupts becoming panicked.

**I asked Grover where Mrs. Dodds was.**

**He said, "Who?"**

**But he paused first, and he wouldn't look at me, so I thought he was messing with me.**

"This isn't funny." Gale mutters.

The others heard and nodded, yes.

**"Not funny, man, " I told him. "This is serious. "**

**Thunder boomed overhead.**

'I wonder why this seems so weird and errily connected?' or similar thoughts were going through everyones mind.

**I saw Mr. Brunner sitting under his red umbrella, reading his book, as if he'd never moved. **

"Creepy." Katniss muttered.

**I went over to him.**

**He looked up, a little distracted. "Ah, that would be my pen. Please bring your own writing utensil in the future, Mr. Jackson. "**

"Huh?" Gale asks before continueing reading.

**I handed Mr. Brunner his pen. I hadn't even realized I was still holding it.**

'How do you not notice that you're holding a pen?' Katniss thought but didn't speak.

**"Sir, " I said, "where's Mrs. Dodds?"**

**He stared at me blankly. "Who?"**

"What's going on?" Peeta whispers. This seems so scary.

**"The other chaperone. Mrs. Dodds. The pre-algebra teacher. "**

**He frowned and sat forward, looking mildly concerned. "Percy, there is no Mrs. Dodds on this trip. As far as I know, there has never been a Mrs. Dodds at Yancy Academy. Are you feeling all right?"**

Everybody just sat there, scared. What had happened out there? But before they could start reading again a rustle came from the wodds. They all got up and walked towards the noise.

They pull back a brach and find a girl staring at them about to push the brach away too. "Who are you?" Gale asks from behind Katniss who is holding the branch with Peeta by her side.

"I'm…."

**Tell me who you think it is in my poll. The one picked the most will be who the girl is. Peace, Hugs, Kittens, and Pizza! Don't forget to review and do my poll.**


	4. Important!

Important Author's note!

I won't be updating for a few days to weeks because recently I had my blood draw and they found a small positive trace that I have celiac. I have diabetes so I was already at risk and I have some of the symptoms. Celiac is a disease in the small intestine that means gluten is destroying it. If I do have Celiac then I can't eat gluten so until this matter is resolved or I feel better so that I can give you a good chapter, I will not be writing. Hope I'm not celiac because gluten is my life.

Demi-godDaughterofApollo

Peace, hugs, kittens, and Gluten-Free tomorrow!


End file.
